That Fateful Day in Luke's
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's first encounter. You'll laugh, you'll cry, oh what a time you'll have! Better summary inside. ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Luke

That Fateful Day in Luke's

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls. Well, other than having all 5 seasons on DVD and watching the show religiously…None of these characters are mine, unless I make some up, but that'll be obvious 33**

**Summary: This takes place way before season 1, when Luke and Lorelai first met. Switching points-of-view, Luke and Lorelai's relationship grows into something neither of them dreamed of. Note: may not take the course of the actual show, other than main events like Lorelai's graduation and Rory's graduation and crap like that.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Luke

**A/N: Hopefully, this fiction will be as successful as my other one! Thanks a bunch, OkGoPrettyMuchRules (my beat…okay beta). And don't be cruel, I don't think I can write Luke as well as I can write Lorelai…cuz, thank god, I don't think like Luke. I think like Lorelai!**

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling! _There goes the bell in Luke's Diner, located in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Many times a day, I find myself thinking about why I keep that bell. All it does is annoy me. I should really get rid of it. Ah, I'll deal with it later. Right now, I have to work. Yippee.

"Take a seat; I'll be right with you." I say, without turning around from the table I'm cleaning. I hear heels clicking as the woman, I assume, walks over and sits down at the table next to the window in the corner, tapping her fingers on the table. I continue wiping the table, lost in thought about how annoying that little bell is.

After about two minutes, the woman becomes extremely impatient and stands up, following me around. God, what does she want? Can she not sit still for two minutes? She keeps babbling on about coffee and how much she needs some. This is just getting ridiculous.

"You're _annoying!_" I say, my back still turned to her. "Shut up, sit down. I'll get to you when I get to you!" I hear her _humph_ as her heels click on over to Taylor.

"Excuse me can I borrow your horoscope page, please?" I hear her say to him. Oh, dear God, she is getting crazy. I whip around, starting to confront her.

"What do you think you're—" I start to say but catch myself staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She stares at me, too. God, her lightning blue eyes could stop a person halfway across the world. She straightens out after borrowing the horoscope page of the newspaper from Taylor and flips her hair, her long, curly, dark brown, gorgeous hair.

"I'm just getting part of the newspaper!" she says, waving the paper in front of my face. "What is there a rule of some sort against that? Is some crazed lunatic gonna come at me and snatch this away from me if I take it, or would you just do that? It's not like it would make a difference!" Her face softens once she sees the hurt look that, no doubt, is plastered all over my face. "I'm sorry. I get crabby when I don't have any coffee in my system," the dazzling woman confesses.

"Mommy, Mommy! When can we go to the bookstore? I wanna see if they have _The Fountainhead_ in, yet!" A little kid comes bouncing up next to the woman, who, apparently, is her mother. No, she is too young! She can't be older than me, and I'm only 29!

"How old are you?" I ask, not sure to whom, exactly, I am directing the question.

"Twenty-seven, and this little girl—" the lovely woman hugs her daughter "—is eleven."

"B-but, then that would mean you had…er…what's her name?"

"Lorelai," the little girl answers.

"And what's your name?" I ask the woman who I would really like to kiss right about now despite the fact I'm not a guy for PDA.

"Lorelai," the woman answers. Huh?

"I thought she was Lorelai!" I point to the daughter.

"No, no, we're both named Lorelai. You see, I was lying in the hospital wondering why guys could name their kids after themselves but girls couldn't. I was wacked out on Demerol and—I probably didn't need to tell you that. Everyone calls my daughter Rory, to keep it simple," Lorelai finishes. Does she always talk that fast? Ugh, my head hurts.

"Okay. So what do I call you?" God, Luke. Could you sound like anymore of an idiot?

"Uh…Lorelai," she says as if it's obvious and flips her dark brown curls again. Damn, she does that so well! "Hey, what's your birthday?"

"My birthday? Why the hell do you wanna know my birthday?" I ask, bewildered. This has got to be the weirdest conversation ever.

"Because I'm freakish, and I want to know everybody's birthday until I have filled all 366 days of the year!" Lorelai jokes, laughing a rich, contagious laugh. It takes all my willpower and more just to keep from smiling.

"There are only 365 days in a year," I correct. I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"One, I was talking about February 29th, and two, I was joking. Just tell me your birthday! Or at least tell me your sign!" Lorelai pesters me, following me around the diner as I refill coffee mugs.

"My what?" I whip around, thinking she just said something completely different.

"Your sign, tell me your astrological sign!" Lorelai follows me behind the counter, still holding the horoscope page.

"What are you doing?" I look at her, challenging her by staring looking straight at her face.

"Is this a trick question?" she whips out and crinkles her eyes a bit.

"You're behind the counter," I state as I turn and steer her out from my sacred space by her shoulders.

"Ah! God, what's your damage, Heather?" Lorelai stumbles and turns her head to look at me.

"Heather?" I raise my eyebrow, confused.

"Ugh, never mind. Now tell me your sign!" Lorelai leans over the counter, her face so close to mine that I can feel her breath on me. After a lengthy staring contest, I finally cave.

"Scorpio, are you happy?" I burst, walking past her as I place a food order—grilled cheese with an extra side of fries—in front of Andrew.

"Thank you!" Lorelai squeals and bends over the horoscope page now lying on the counter. "Hey, do you mind?" Lorelai reaches across and pulls the pencil out from my ear, her fingers brushing my face. "Thanks!"

Stifling a protest, I glower and take more food to the customers when Lorelai jumps up again, proudly handing me a slip of paper. Grumbling, I unfold the fragile newspaper slip and read it:

_Scorpio_

_When it comes to showing someone how much you care, you're like a little kid. You'll do anything it takes to ensure that they get the message, depending on your mood, straight out, and you may tell them by tucking a rose under their windshield wiper -- anonymously, of course -- because, of course, they'll know it's from you. Regardless of how you handle it, you'll go with both barrels blazing, and you'll do a fine job, too._

_You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away!_

Sighing, I go behind the counter, pick out a blue mug, and pour her a steaming cup of coffee. "Happy?" I ask.

"Very…but can you give me another one please?" Lorelai pleads. Are you kidding me?

"What? Why?" I inquire incredulously.

"For Rory!" Lorelai motions to her daughter, who comes up and makes a puppy dog face, begging for coffee.

"You're kidding right? The kid is eleven!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but she is her mother's daughter! Now, fill 'er up!" Lorelai smacks the counter.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumble, reaching for another mug. This woman is insane; utterly and completely insane.

"Hey, who are you?" Lorelai asks.

"What do you mean? I'm Luke," I declare, turning around and handing Rory a green mug filled to the brim with coffee.

"Very nice to meet you, Luke!" Lorelai sticks out her hand so fast that she rams into my stomach. I don't even grunt. "Oops! Sorry!" Lorelai leans over the counter to see if I'm alright.

"It's okay. I'll be right back," I declare and rush behind the curtain to rest on the staircase up to my apartment. Sitting down on the steps, I catch my breath. God, that woman is beautiful. Inconspicuously peeking into the diner, I watch Lorelai and Rory joke with each other and drink their coffee. This particular mother-daughter duo is different.

Wait.

If Lorelai is twenty-seven, now, and Rory is eleven, then that means that Lorelai had her when she was _sixteen_! Oh, god, I'm falling for a woman who got pregnant and most likely dropped out of high school! How the hell does she make a living?

* * *

**A/N: Don't be cruel! I suck at writing from Luke's point of view! But i am trying to have different storywriting styles so give me a chance. Next chapter is Lorelai's point of view so it will be good! i hope. Now, press teh pretty purple button and review review!**


	2. Lorelai

That Fateful Day in Luke's

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls. Well, other than having all 5 seasons on DVD and watching the show religiously…None of these characters are mine, unless I make some up, but that'll be obvious 33**

**Summary: This takes place way before season 1, when Luke and Lorelai first met. Switching points-of-view, Luke and Lorelai's relationship grows into something neither of them dreamed of. Note: may not take the course of the actual show, other than main events like Lorelai's graduation and Rory's graduation and crap like that.**

Chapter 2: Lorelai 

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that last chapter was so short! Thank you all who reviewed for your kindness. From now on, I will aim to get the chapters at least 1500 words long, so it probably won't be shorter than chapter 1! And of course, thank you my beat (no, I meant to spell it that way), OkGoPrettyMuchRules, who totally tripels (don't ask)!**

"Mommy, when do we get coffee?" Rory, my eleven-year old daughter, asks. Thanks to my caffeine addiction, I could not stop drinking coffee during my pregnancy, thus ensuring Rory's future as a coffee addict.

"Kid, I'm trying to look for a place," I reply, smiling down at my glowing child, the spitting image of her mother, if I may say so myself. Rory, desperate for coffee just like me, looks around in hopes of finding—

"What about that place?" she points across the street to a…what is it exactly? A diner? A hardware store? There is a sign above the door that reads _William's Hardware_, but beside it is a sign of a coffee cup with _Luke's Diner_ on it. Looking inside, I strain my eyes to see tables and a man around my age, maybe a little older, bustling around taking orders. Yep, definitely a diner.

"I think we've found coffee, hon!" I congratulate my one and only offspring, looking both ways before crossing the street. Rory, with a look of extreme satisfaction painted on her face, clasped my hand in her tiny little one and crossed the street with me to the diner.

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling!_ Gah! I jump at the noise. God, that bell is obnoxious. As soon as I get some coffee in me, I am _so_ getting the owner to dump the bell. "AH!" I exclaim, almost running into the guy dressed like a lumberjack—red plaid shirt, jeans, and a grey backwards baseball cap—whose back is to me.

"Take a seat; I'll be right with you," the guy I almost knocked into says, not turning around from the table he is wiping with an incredible amount of concentration. Fine way to greet your customers!

Ushering Rory to a table by the window, I sit down and follow the mystery diner lumberjack man around with my eyes. I'm only seeing his backside, and, I gotta say, I'm not disappointed. It's a nice butt. It has a nice shape to it. I entertain myself by staring at his gorgeous butt and tapping my fingers on a table for ten seconds…twenty…forty-five…a minute…a minute thirty seconds…two minutes. Okay, so, apparently, by "be right with you" he meant "be right with you in a hundred years." God, I get kinda melodramatic when I don't have coffee in my system.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks as I get up from my seat. I point to…whoever that guy is. "Oh, okay."

Now, I'm physically following lumberjack dude around, asking and begging for coffee, the heavenly concoction that keeps me sane, though some would like to oppose that fact. They say it makes me even crazier! Shows how much they know.

"You're _annoying!_" he declares, his back still to me. "Shut up, sit down. I'll get to you when I get to you!" Uh, nice way to talk to paying customers! _Humph_-ing, I turn my head and walk over to a bald, bearded guy in a cardigan.

"Excuse me can I borrow your horoscope page, please?" I ask him. The man turns his head, smiles, and kindly offers me the paper.

"What do you think you're—" the grungy guy starts to say, but he stops short, obviously taking in my appearance. Smirking, I take this opportunity to look at this man. His butt was not his only attribute. He looks like what I would imagine a Greek god to look like. Whatever skin is visible has a nice bronze tint to it, and it contrasts extremely well with his true blue eyes. His dark hair curls underneath the tattered grey (A/N: I'm spelling it like that on purpose in honor of _Grey's_) cap. God, he's hot. Trying to hide my lust,—bet you ten bucks my mouth is hanging open—I straighten up and flip my hair.

"I'm just getting part of the newspaper!" I cover, waving the paper in front of his face. "What is there a rule of some sort against that? Is some crazed lunatic gonna come at me and snatch this away from me if I take it, or would you just do that? It's not like it would make a difference!" I soften my features at seeing the hurt expression painted all over the grungy god's face. "I'm sorry. I get crabby when I don't have any coffee in my system," I confess.

"Mommy, Mommy! When can we go to the bookstore? I wanna see if they have _The Fountainhead_ in, yet!" Rory comes bounding up to me. God, a minute ago she was dead to the world. Harper Lee coming back to life wouldn't have gotten her this hyper. Glancing at the man in front of me, I inwardly revel in his confused expression.

"How old are you?" he asks. Who is he talking to?

"Twenty-seven, and this little girl—" I hug my daughter "—is eleven."

"B-but, then that would mean you had…er…what's her name?" His bemused expression is enough to make me laugh out loud.

"Lorelai" Rory clearly states.

"And what's your name?" the man asks me.

"Lorelai." Ah, this part is the most fun: confusing the hell out of unsuspecting people.

"I thought she was Lorelai!" he points to Rory. Ah, he must be kicking himself right now. He sounds like an idiot; a cute one, but an idiot nonetheless.

"No, no, we're both named Lorelai. You see, I was lying in the hospital wondering why guys could name their kids after themselves but girls couldn't. I was wacked out on Demerol and—I probably didn't need to tell you that. Everyone calls my daughter Rory, to keep it simple," I finish, smiling.

"Okay. So what do I call you?" he asks. I stand corrected. _Now_ he must be kicking himself. He sounds like Mathew Broderick in Inspector Gadget 2.

"Uh…Lorelai," I answer. Kinda obvious! "Hey, what's your birthday?"

"My birthday? Why the hell do you wanna know my birthday?" I ask, bewildered.

"Because I'm freakish, and I want to know everybody's birthday until I have filled all 366 days of the year!" I laugh, smiling at him.

"There are only 365 days in a year," burger boy corrects. Hmm, I like that nickname. I'm so calling him that from now on!

"One, I was talking about February 29th, and two, I was joking. Just tell me your birthday! Or at least tell me your sign!" I pester burger boy, following him around the diner as he refills coffee mugs.

"My what?" he whips around, probably thinking I said something dirty.

"Your sign, tell me your astrological sign!" I follow him behind the counter, still clutching the horoscope page in my hand.

"What are you doing?" the guy looks at me, apparently challenging me by staring looking straight at my face.

"Is this a trick question?" I mean, seriously, how do I respond to _that_?

"You're behind the counter," the dude states, steering me out by my shoulders. Geez, I'm not Juliana DePandi!

"Ah! God, what's your damage, Heather?" I say as I trip and turn around to look at him, a bemused expression on my face.

"Ugh, never mind. Now tell me your sign!" I lean over the counter, my face so close to his that I can see his long eyelashes…kinda sexy.

"Scorpio, there, are you happy?" burger boy bursts.

"Thank you!" I squeal and bend over the horoscope page now lying on the counter. "Hey, do you mind?" I reach across and pull the pencil out from Scorpio's ear, my fingers brushing his face. "Thanks!"

Looking down at the horoscope, I read what it says really quickly.

_Scorpio_

_When it comes to showing someone how much you care, you're like a little kid. You'll do anything it takes to ensure that they get the message, depending on your mood, straight out, and you may tell them by tucking a rose under their windshield wiper -- anonymously, of course -- because, of course, they'll know it's from you. Regardless of how you handle it, you'll go with both barrels blazing, and you'll do a fine job, too._

How cheesy, but true in some cases. Thank God, I'm not a Scorpio. I scribble something down after thinking for a minute.

_You will meet an annoying woman, today. Give her coffee, and she'll go away._

Satisfied that I will accomplish my task, I tear out the Scorpio section and hand it to burger boy. After reading the horoscope, he gives in and hands me a cup of hot coffee. Muahaha! People say I'm way too persuasive for my own good. "Happy?"

"Very…but can you give me another one please?" I plead. His confused expression—eyes scrunched up and nose wrinkled—is a thing I will treasure for years to come.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"For Rory!" I motion to my daughter, who comes up and makes a puppy dog face, begging for coffee. Nice, she's pulling out the big guns.

"You're kidding, right? The kid is eleven!"

"Yes, but she is her mother's daughter, so fill 'er up!" I smack the counter.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this…" the guy reaches under the counter for another mug.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask, out of the blue.

"What do you mean? I'm Luke," Luke says. Finally, I have something to call him other than burger boy all the time.

"Very nice to meet you, Luke!" I stick out my hand so fast that I ram it into his stomach. And you know what? He doesn't even grunt! "Oops! Sorry!" I lean over the counter to see if Luke is alright.

"It's okay. I'll be right back," Luke excuses himself. I nod, smiling, and watch his butt disappear behind the curtains. God, that guy is hot. I could definitely see myself with a guy like him.

"I like him, he's funny!" Rory decides. I look to her and smile, pulling her into a hug.

"I like him, too," just maybe not in the same way…

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint! Review, review!**


	3. Heaven and Jealousy

That Fateful Day in Luke's

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls. Well, other than having all 5 seasons on DVD and watching the show religiously…None of these characters are mine, unless I make some up, but that'll be obvious 33**

**Summary: This takes place way before season 1, when Luke and Lorelai first met. Switching points-of-view, Luke and Lorelai's relationship grows into something neither of them dreamed of. Note: may not take the course of the actual show, other than main events like Lorelai's graduation and Rory's graduation and crap like that.**

Chapter 3: Heaven and Jealousy 

**A/N: Hey, I hope you guys don't mind that I skip ahead 5 years! Hey, I got a lot of questions about how I knew that Rory was eleven when she moved to the Crap Shack. Sookie says it in Concert Interruptus. Thanks to my luvley beat, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

Turning off the TV,—the Yankees eviscerated the Braves (typical! It's the Civil War all over again!)—I get up from the couch to answer the phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"I need you to fix the back door lock. It's jammed again!" I smile at the familiar voice.

"I'll be there around seven, okay?" I confirm.

"Great! Rory is at Lane's house for the night, so you don't have to worry about being quiet!" she says. "So, I'll see you at seven!"

"Okay, bye." _Click_.

It has been five years. Five years of seeing her everyday. Five years of her begging me for coffee every morning. Five years of helping her around the house: fixing things, building things. Five years of wanting to kill myself when I hear her order: burger, chili fries, and coffee. Five years of wanting to kill myself when I see her with another man. Five years of wishing and yearning that, someday, she would see me. Five years of my love for her.

Rory is sixteen, and her mother thirty-two. Rory, who just started Chilton, is as much a bookworm now as she was when she was eleven. Her angelic look only increases over the years. Though Rory is a beautiful, intelligent, and quick-witted young lady, she is nothing compared to her mother: pure heaven.

Lorelai Gilmore, like her daughter, only increases in beauty as she gets older, and she was extremely beautiful to begin with! Her bright blue eyes are enough to make me have to force myself not to drool. When she flips that dark brown curly hair, it is impossible for me to say no to her. Counting the minutes until seven,—until I see her—I rush out the door as soon as the clock chimes seven, turning back around to retrieve my toolbox.

"Hey!" Lorelai greets me, her smile wide and eyes twinkling. "Come on in!" She steps aside to let me in, leading me into the kitchen. "Okay, so, work your magic!" The phone rings. "Sorry, be right back." Lorelai rushes to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

I watch in silence as a grin spreads across her face, laughing at something he just said. _Why do I automatically assume it's a 'he'?_ Well, _that_ question isn't hard to answer.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night!" she says as she hangs up. "Sorry," she apologizes, walking back to me. "That was Rory's Lit. teacher. **(A/N: hint, hint!)** There is this meeting tomorrow night and so…yeah…" she trails off. _I was right, it's a he!_ Gee, I wonder why I feel so jealous.

"Well, I'm all done here," I say about five minutes later.

"Wow. That was fast!" Lorelai declares. She seems, dare I say it, _disappointed_.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to fix," I explain. _Besides, I want to get out of here so she doesn't see me almost break down._

"Well, thanks! So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Lorelai smiles at me, leading me to the front door. Leaning on the door frame, she turns me around so I'm facing her and smiles again. "Thanks, again," she sincerely says, pulling me into a friendly hug.

"No problem," I say into her hair, wishing I could hold her like this everyday of my life.

**8D**

**A/N: Lorelai POV now. In most chapters, it will be Luke POV first, then Lorelai. Sometimes, one chapter will be completely Luke or Lorelai POV. Please realize that it will be some time before Luke and Lorelai actually get together, but they will. Don't worry!**

"Hey," I say, smiling. I lean forward, kissing Max softly, who instantly intensifies the kiss. He reaches his arm around my waist and runs his tongue along my lips, demanding entrance. Happily complying, I open my mouth as our tongues clash. He guides me to the wall, pushing me hard against it. His free hand goes up to the wall to steady himself. My arms drape around his neck, my fingers twirling his hair.

Pulling back for air, Max smiles at me and says, "Hello." He kisses me again, a thousand fluttery kisses, sending my heart into my throat.

"Hi," I reply, smiling like an idiot. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" I ask, leaning back in his arms, which are around my waist, supporting me.

"I was thinking we could pick up some food and go see a bad movie. Any ideas?" Max suggests.

"Yeah, let's see if _Charlie's Angel's 2_ is showing!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in my very flowy skirt.

"Haha, okay! Get your stuff and fix your shirt, and let's go!" Max winks, stepping outside. I look down at my black satin shirt, which is unbuttoned at the top, starting to show my bra.

"Hey, when did you do this?" I ask, extremely surprised. I didn't feel him do that at all.

"You're kidding, right?" Max asks, incredulous.

"Okay, I'm ready, but you're going in front so you don't unhook my bra when I'm not looking!" I order. Max contentedly obliges, taking the lead. I enjoy the view until we reach the car. "Okay, Max. I think it's time we have a talk…" I begin as soon as he enters the car.

**8D**

**Luke again!**

I walk around the diner, cleaning the floor; wiping down the counter, and look up to see a frazzled Rory walking determinedly toward the diner, a set/freaked out look on her face.

"Luke!" She exclaims as she bursts in the diner, the little bell dinging. In all five years I've known Lorelai, when the thought first occurred to me, I never bothered to take down the bell; no matter how much it annoyed me, I never took it down. "I need help!"

"With what? Rory, what's wrong?" I ask, throwing down the rag.

"I can't find it!" Rory exclaims.

"Find what!"

"Maybe it fell down! Help me look under the tables!" She starts crawling on the floor, looking for the mystery item.

**A/N: Sorry, it's really short. But there are two cliffhangers! Dun, dun, DUN! Click the pretty little button and review if you want anymore chapters! Muahahaha!**

Chapter 4: Keys and Things


	4. Keys And Things

That Fateful Day in Luke's

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls. Well, other than having all 5 seasons on DVD and watching the show religiously…None of these characters are mine, unless I make some up, but that'll be obvious 33**

**Summary: This takes place way before season 1, when Luke and Lorelai first met. Switching points-of-view, Luke and Lorelai's relationship grows into something neither of them dreamed of. Note: may not take the course of the actual show, other than main events like Lorelai's graduation and Rory's graduation and crap like that.**

Chapter 4: Keys and Things 

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't had much time to write! Finals and India… Lorelai POV. This is going to be an extremely short chapter…Thanks my lovely beat (who totally _triples_!), OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

**A/N2: Just curious, are any of you guys Indian? (Random, I know)**

Max's face instantly darkens. I can just hear him asking himself what he did wrong. "Hon, calm down, I'm not breaking up with you!" I reassure, and his face immediately relaxes. "What do you think of this town?" I ask.

"Uh…I like it…" Max answers, unsure.

"How much do you like it?" Geez, I'm starting to sound like Emily, relentlessly interrogating a person until they lose the will to live.

"I like it a lot…" Max replies, still unsure of where I'm going with this.

"Like it enough to be here, say, everyday?" I suggest.

"What are you talking about?" Max inquires, suspicion crawling across his face. I hope he finds this to be a _good_ surprise!

"I mean you're always here anyway…" I trail off when a smile breaks Max's features.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" he asks.

"Maybe…" I drop my gaze, drawing little circles on the leather of the seat before looking up to see him grinning madly. "So what do you think?"

"Well…" In response, Max leans forward and kisses me full on the mouth.

"So is that a yes?" I ask once my breath returns, hoping against hope it is a yes.

"What do you think?" Max shoots back, trying hard to keep from laughing.

"I think that's a yes," I answer, and, by the look on his face, I'm right. Yay! Leaning in, I kiss him softly on the lips before we go on to the movies.

**8D**

**A/N: Okay, put down the torches and pitchforks; it will get better. I did not make this a Java Junkie fanfic for nothing! It'll just take a while!**

**Luke**

"Rory, what are you looking for!" I demand, causing the sixteen year old to jump, knocking her head on the bottom of the table under which she is frantically searching.

"What do you think?" She shoots me a look that has the words '_isn't it obvious?'_ written all over it and flies back under the table. "My key ring!"

"What do you need it for that is so urgent?"

"Um, I don't know, _to get into my house_!" Rory emphasizes.

"What about the key in the turtle?" I ask. "It's a turtle, right?"

"Yes it is a turtle, and it is empty! Now shush and help me look!" Rory demands. She should be wearing a military officer's hat when she says that.

"Does the key ring have anything distinguishing on it?" I inquire, looking behind the counter, picking up a fallen velvet box. I open the box to find a dazzling engagement ring: a white gold band with small diamonds around the entire ring, and in the center is an amazingly flawless diamond and two tiny sapphires set in. Whose could it be?

Standing up, I don't hear Rory tell me it has a Hello Kitty™ keychain, because I'm still trying to figure out how the ring ended up behind my counter. Rory's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Luke!"

"Yeah?" I hurriedly reply.

"What are you looking at?" Rory closes the distance between us and peers at the box, still open, and the ring. Gasping, Rory says, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it!" I glance at Rory, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Where was it?" she asks incredulously, and I show her the dusty little compartment at the very bottom of the counter. "Hey, what's this?" Rory pulls out a note. It's pretty old by the looks of it. The paper is yellowing and flimsy, covered in dust.

**8D**

**Lorelai**

Halfway through the movie, I raise my head from its resting place on Max's shoulder. Oh. My. God. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I ask Max to move in with me? I haven't even talked to Rory about this! I mean, he's her _English teacher!_ I'm such an _idiot_!

**A/N: What did I say about it being short? I haven't even reached one thousand words! This chapter is basically a filler to tide you over until I can update again, especially since I haven't updated in at least two weeks because I was in India! Sorry! Leave reviews so I know you still love me!**


	5. Rings on My Fingers & Bells on My Toes

That Fateful Day in Luke's

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls. Well, other than having all 5 seasons on DVD and watching the show religiously…None of these characters are mine, unless I make some up, but that'll be obvious 33**

**Summary: This takes place way before season 1, when Luke and Lorelai first met. Switching points-of-view, Luke and Lorelai's relationship grows into something neither of them dreamed of. Note: may not take the course of the actual show, other than main events like Lorelai's graduation and Rory's graduation and crap like that.**

Chapter 5: Rings on my Fingers and Bells on my Toes 

**A/N: Haha, about half the reviews I got had "WHAT IS IN THE NOTE!" Don't worry! You'll find out in due time! Thanks my beat (beta) buddy, OkGoPrettyMuchRules. Luke**

_Previously on _Fateful Day

"_Where was it?" she asks incredulously, and I show her the dusty little compartment at the very bottom of the counter. "Hey, what's this?" Rory pulls out a note. It's pretty old by the looks of it. The paper is yellowing and flimsy, covered in dust._

I take the paper from Rory's hand, careful not to tear it, and gently blow to take away the dust. It's a letter. I look at the date in the top right corner…no…it can't be!

"Luke, what is it?" Rory asks, seeing my astonished face.

"This was written the day my mother died…" I declare, breathless.

"What?" Rory looks over my shoulder and reads aloud. "My dear son, enclosed is an engagement ring. It belonged to your mother. Give it to the woman you love. Don't wait too long, or she might not be there anymore. Life is fleeting and love even more so. Use this well. Your father, William"

"This was my mother's ring," I state. I open the box again, realizing the odd familiarity of it is all because I had seen it before…when I was a child.

"It's beautiful. Your dad must have really loved her to buy such an expensive ring," Rory thinks out loud.

"How can you tell it's expensive?" I inquire, puzzled.

"Look at it! Those tiny diamonds are probably five karat, and the bigger one must be at least seven karats! And the sapphires are real. You can tell because the fake ones are shiny. Real ones are a little clouded," she says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know all this?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm a girl, and I live with Lorelai Gilmore, who loves jewelry, so I had to read books on precious and semi-precious stones just so I could keep up with her," Rory declares, an unsaid _duh_ apparent.

"Aw geez, I don't know that crap!" I exclaim in my defense. "All I know is cooking. I suck at everything else." But Rory isn't listening; she's flipping the note over, scrutinizing it trying to find any other writing with a flustered look on her face. "What are you looking for?"

"Use this well? What does he mean by _life is fleeting and love even more so_? Why is it so succinct?"

"My father was never one for words. He was a straight up actions-are-better-than-words kind of person," I explain. Yes, my father's lack of conversational skills used to be frustrating, and they stumped me, but he wasn't a bad father. In fact, he was a great father. We were extremely close, almost as close as Rory and Lorelai. That's probably why his death hit me hardest.

"Geez, didn't you ever find that annoying?" Rory looks up from the letter.

"All the time."

"Okay…Well I have to go meet Lane. Her mom bought like fifty pounds of tofu, so she hasn't had any real food for two weeks. I'm taking her out for a pizza pig-out at Joe's."

"Have fun!" I call after the brunette as she exits the diner. I go back to cleaning up. I'm starting to stack the chairs when the bell dings again. I look up. "Rachel!"

"Hey…" the red-head breathes out.

**8D**

**Lorelai**

"Rory, are you home?" I call out. I wave goodbye to Max, still freaked out I asked him to move in with me. I hope Rory is okay with having a guy move in with us. She'll have to be unless I want to break up with Max again.

"Hey!" my daughter comes into the foyer with Lane, both of them clutching a slice of pizza.

"Hey, I have a really big problem that kind of affects us both!" I declare. "…and sometimes Lane…" I add.

"Not sure I like the sound of that…" Rory says apprehensively.

"Living room?" I suggest, thinking they might want to sit down for this. "Okay, I was kind of stupid tonight…" I begin.

"Stupid how?"

"I kind of asked Max to move in."

"Move in where?" Lane asks.

"Move in with us?" Rory clarifies.

"Uh, well, yeah…" I admit. The girls sit there shocked. Neither one replies…or _moves_ for that matter. "Um…hello? Earth to Rory!" I snap my fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"And what did Max say?" Rory gains enough composure to inquire to that little detail.

"Er…he said yes…"

"What!" Rory and Lane snap out of their trance.

"Yeah…Max is moving in! But I remembered I hadn't even talked to you about it, so I told him not to move in until I go over it with you!" I say, hoping that will gain me some brownie points.

"Well thanks for thinking of me," my daughter replies dryly. "We'll deal with that later. We need to go to Luke's."

"Why?" Lane asks.

"We're out of coffee." That get's my attention.

"What do you mean 'we're out of coffee'?" I inquire hurriedly. "How can we be out of coffee? I just bought some yesterday!"

"Yeah, you bought coffee yesterday, and then we had Babette over for _coffee_!" Shit!

"Then what are we waiting for? Luke's, NOW!" I usher the girls out the door and proceed to power-walk to Luke's.

About halfway to Luke's, Rory remembers something. "I forgot to tell you the big news!"

"Oh, please, dear God, don't tell me one of you is pregnant!" I clutch my heart and Rory's shoulder.

"No, we're not pregnant!" Lane reassures.

"Oh, thank God!" I exhale in relief. "So what's the big news?"

"It's about Luke," Rory explains.

"Oh…is _he_ pregnant?" I joke, smirking.

"He found an engagement ring bequeathed to him by his father."

"You're kidding," I reply.

"No, I'm not. I saw it. It's amazing, awe-inspiring, and gorgeous!"

"Geez, why do you sound like you'd dump Dean if you could get that ring?" I tease.

"It'd be a pretty close call!" Rory plays along. "We'll con Luke into showing it to you. Let's go!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had volleyball camp! Review please!**

**LAUREN SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN NOMINATED! Let me just say that right now!**


End file.
